deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Samuel Redford
Sargent Samluel D. Redford, also known as Sarge, joined Bad Company only to retire early. He originally liked being in the army, but it changed when he joined Bad Company. He is very Stern, doesn't take crap from anybody, and is very tough on his soldiers. However, he does show a soft side as he admits he will miss his teammates when he retires. Battle vs. Duke (by Samurai234) Duke is entering an abandoned factory, possibly looking for an Cobra activity. Unaware to him Samuel Redford has already been in this area. Seeing Duke as a threat, he loads his SV-98 and fires. The round hits Duke's helmet, alerting him. Duke grabs his M40, aims and fires. Redford is hit hit in his torso, and he falls over. thinking his opponent is dead, Duke grabs his MP5K and continues his search for any Cobra activity. Suddenly, sub machine gunfire is heard. Duke turns and sees Redford with his PP2000 Duke returns fires, but is struck in his shoulder. Duke groans in pain and grabs bis Browning Auto 5 and fires. Redford retreats and grabs his SPAS-12. Both wait for the right moment, and fire, but it only results in both losing their shotguns, so both decide to pull out their pistols, both distance each other and fire at each other. Suddenly Redford loses track and Looks across the factory for Duke. Suddenly, he spots Duke and both pull the trigger on their pistols, only to find their both out of bullets. They both pull out their rifle and fire. Redford unleashes hell until his XM8 runs out of bullets. He looks up and sees Duke aiming his AR-15 to his head. He says "Oh, S#$%..." before the trigger is pulled and 4 rounds go directly to his head, killing him. Duke raises his fist in the air and yells "Yo Joe!". WINNER: DUKE Expert's Opinion The experts thought Duke won mainly because he was more experienced. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs Chris Taylor (by Omnicube1) Samuel Redford prepares for dust-off as he stands at the doorway of a UH-60 Black Hawk. He gazes at the ground far below him. Suddenly he hears a hissing noise. He looks behind and sees a rocket heading for the tail rotor. He detonates sending the chopper spinning. As it spins, he sees the man who fired the rocket, it was Chris Taylor who was reloading his M72 LAW. Redford jumps out of the chopper and lands on a nearby roof. The thatch roofing collapses, plunging him into a dainty-looking house. He hears thuds from above. Taylor peers over and aims his Norinco Type 56 and fires it at Redford. He rolls away, dodging the bullets. He grabs his XM8 and runs and jumps onto a nearby balcony. He spins around and fires his XM8. Taylor dodges the bullets by jumping over the hole in the roof Redford created. Taylor fires back but the sergeant takes cover behind the balcony. Redford sees a nearby M2 Carl-Gustav, picks it up, and aims it at the private. Taylor stares in horror and jumps for cover. The rocket flies toward him and explodes, sending splinters everywhere. Taylor crashes onto the street. He struggles up and grabs his back in agony. He pulls out his M60 Machine-Gun and proceeds toward the house Redford is holed up in. Taylor enters the house and walks slowly inward, steadying his machine-gun. Redford hears him and runs down the stairs. He hip-shoots his SPAS-12 at Taylor who dodges it craftily. He fires his M60 in return. Redford is struck in the knee. He grunts and struggles back up the stairs. Taylor immediately chases after him. He looks up as he goes up the stairs and sees Redford aiming the SPAS-12 at him. He fires and the blast tears his arm off! He falls down the stairs and screams in horrifying pain. He pulls out the Remington 870 Wingmaster and fires one-handed. He cocks the shotgun and fires again at the floor Redford is standing on. Samuel is hit and falls over the stairs also. He seems to be knocked unconscious. Taylor draws his M1911 but is dizzy from the pain and the blood he is spilling out. He fires but misses. He struggles to aim the gun at Redford who suddenly opens his eyes and draws his M9 Beretta, firing five times at Taylor's body. WINNER: SAMUEL REDFORD Expert's Opinion Chris was a mere college drop-out and private. Samuel had far more experience, having lived through years of warfare and stayed alive to the point of retirement. That, along with his more modern weaponry, won him the day. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:North American Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:US Warriors